Broken
by CrazyGurliTryintowrite
Summary: People make mistakes, lots of them. How come they don't get treated like I do when they screw up? Because people understand them. Thats why. They are surrounded by people who are just like them. Why can't there be one person who understands me? Ricks POV
1. Default Chapter

Broken

People make mistakes, lots of them. How come they don't get treated like I do when they screw up? Because people understand them. Thats why. They are surrounded by people who are just like them. Why can't there be one person who understands me?

Rick hid his face as he walked down the beloved halls of Degrassi. A lot had happened there, his first girlfriend, his first failing grade, his first kiss, and also his first fight. "Hey loser," an unknown face yelled as she knocked Rick's books out of his hands. As he bent down to pick up his books and resume walking down the hall towards Geometry, more people surrounded Rick and his anonymous enemy. "what are you gonna do about it, freak? Huh? You gonna hit me? You gonna beat me like you did Terri?" "No, I'm not, I changed." Right now Rick was terrified. His knees were shaking, his palms were sweaty, and he wasn't exactly prepared for what was about to happen. Not to mention his gigantic crush on the person who started everything, Paige. Rick knew he shouldn't hit girls,or anyone else really. All of the sudden more people surrounded Paige and Rick, then Mr. Raditch showed up. "What is going on Rick?" Rick didn't know what to say. "Umm, nothing Sir, we were just talking." Why did he always do that. Every single time there was a confrontation that included him he lied about it. He always saved everyone else. That was it. He didn't know what to do. People had taunted him, attempted to set his house on fire, vandalized his locker, and this was it. Literally everyone in school had turned on him. Why didn't anyone give him a chance? There was nothing wrong with him. He had a problem and he fixed it.

What was he going to do about this 'problem'? He couldn't let this one slip. How was he going to take care of everyone who has taunted him? He couldn't use a gun again? He remembered how that ended. Just a bunch of lawsuits and fines. He needed to cover this one up. He couldn't forget about anyone this time. He could use something big, something like a, a bomb.Rick knew what he had to do, and he knew how to do it. He couldn't screw this up, not this time.

Rick silently walked down the halls, backpack in hand. He had already snuck the keys from the Janitor's closet, he knew what he was doing. All he had to do was plant the bomb in someones' locker. Only, who's locker would it be. Who else did everyone love to hate. Who else had no friends. Heather Sinclair. Heather Sinclair was still out of school with Mono. He had the Janitor's keys so it was no problem getting into her locker, but with no one knowing was going to be a problem. Maybe he could set something off, like the fire drill, and set the bomb for like, 30 minutes, yes, 30 minutes, just enough time for everyone to get back into class and for him to leave. Now for the plan.

Finally he talked Mrs. Kwan into letting him go to the bathroom. As he walked down the hall, he spotted a fire alarm, here goes. As he pulled down the trigger, the fire bell went off. It felt like slow motion for him as everyone swiftly rushed out of the school not even noticing him standing right there. He wasn't so sure that he still wanted to do was he was about to do. He had to do it. He had to make them pay. He slowly put the backpack into the locker and ran out of the school. The bells rang and everyone walked back to class as Rick got in his car and left school grounds. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go anywhere really. He didn't know what to do.


	2. That and So Much More

Chapter 2

That and so much more

First Rick decided to go to the park. He felt sick to his stomach. He decided to lay on a picnic table and watch the clouds float by like he did when he was little. It always seemed to make him feel better when he was picked on. One time a boy named Joseph Gibson told him that if he jumped off of the monkey bars he could fly, so he did, and broke his left arm. But that was long ago, Rick was smarter now. Rick was a lot smarter now, but he didn't stop to think about what would happen if they caught him, would he go to jail? Prison? What would happen if everyone lived? How would they react? How would it affect his future?

All of the sudden Rick heard a car coming, so he jumped up and laid under the bench. It was a cop. He found it hard to breathe as the cop slowly crept by. Finally the cop pulled out of the park. Rick thought to himself, did it work? Maybe he should drive by. Yeah, he could drive by and see what went on.

He was afraid, very afraid. He didn't even know what to expect. His heart raced as he neared the school. He turned the dreaded corner and all he saw were cop cars, red and blue lights, and an ambulance or two. But wait, this was only the back of the school. He had yet to see what his plan had evolved to.

He stopped the car, before he saw what had actually happened he wanted to stop and think of all the people he was hurting. The people, like the teachers, who were always nice and understanding towards him, the jocks, who threw him in the trashcan on a daily basis, the cheerleaders, who avoided him like the plague, and Heather Sinclair, who didn't do a thing wrong to him.

There was no looking back now, what was done was done. At first he thought it was a great idea, he was going to make those rude people pay for what they did to him. But what about all of those people who respected him? What about all of those sweet, innocent, faces who never said a foul word to him? How could he live his life knowing he was responsible for those poor peoples' lives?

He started the car to drive to the front of the school. He got halfway and decided he wasn't ready to see it yet, so he went back to the park. He laid on the merry-go-round this time. It couldn't make him more dizzy or nauseous than he already was. He felt horrible for what he had done.

What went wrong? Why did he change into this person, this monster who wanted to revanche so badly? He had everything he wanted; only there was something missing. That something seemed so small yet it was a big part of him. He was not mentally challenged. He had no physical defects. But he also had no friends. But why are friends such a big deal? Friends can go back in time. Friends can't change the future. Then again why wouldn't friends be such a big part of life? Friends are there when you need them. Friends will listen even if they don't care. Friends are there when your parents forget your birthday. And friends are there when everyone else rejects you.

But why would they reject you? Why would they shut you out when they don't know anything about you? Who would do that? Everyone. It's so much easier than letting someone in or opening up to them. If you don't then you don't have to worry about them stabbing you in the back later. Wrong. That is exactly what Rick is doing. That, and so much more.


End file.
